okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
No Thanks, Sports Festival
No Thanks, Sports Festival is the 23th chapter of Okotowari Shimasu. Summary As the Sports Festival drives close, class 2-1 decides on who should take pare on each of the different events. Maiko declares that since Kou and Katsuo are the fastest runners in the class they should at least participate in the relay race, but anyone else is free to join too. Seraphina quickly volunteers, despite her terrible sports records. Maiko accepts her joining, since she doesn't think of the Sports Festival as such a big deal, but Keita thinks otherwise. He wants to use the festival as a way to impress Katsuo and get him to praise him, but his dreams are soon shattered when the rest of the class votes for him and his sister to participate in the three-legged race; something both of them failed terribly at last year and don't want to do again. The day of the festival arrives, and Seraphina is especially happy about participating in the event. They meet all their families, including Kou's mothers, and the festival starts. Erina is the first one to go, and quickly gets lost during the event. Since they can't participate, Hotaru and Akie decide they should cheer on the rest of the grup, so they change clothes and start wearing cheering squad outfits. When the relay races is about to start Keita becomes nervous; he plans on taking a photo of Katsuo when he crosses the finishing like to keep for himself, and he wants it to be perfect. The relay starts, and Seraphina manages to advence after all her opponents, by way of making them take pity on her. She gives the baton to Kou, who despite originally not being motivated to do his best, starts running faster than ever as he hears Akie's cheers. When he reaches Katsuo he drops the baton, but despite this they still win the race. Despite this, Keita's attempt at taking a photo of Katsuo are shattered when Maiko bumps into him as he's taking the photo, making it look blurry. As the event draws close, Maiko and Keita get in position for the three-legged race. Keita is still disappointed due to all of this plans for the day being thrown out of the window, and Maiko questions why he's acting like this when she thought he didn't care. They start arguing right when the race starts, and they run while still arguing. Meanwhile, Katsuo finds Keita's camera and takes a photo of Keita during the race, only to put the camera away. The event ends with their team losing, and everyone goes home having enjoyed the festival. Once he's home and looking at the photos of the event, Keita notices the photo Katsuo took of him, although he doesn't know who or why took it. Characters * Keita Narabuko * Maiko Narabuko * Seraphina Klein * Erina Yoshisaki * Kou Omori * Akie Shirogami * Hotaru Akina * Akki Omori * Chikara Omori References * When checking the list of the class' time in PE, a list of names can be seen on top of Seraphina's. This includes Erina's name (just above Seraphina), but also the name of many anime and manga characters. These include: ** Okuyasu Nijimura and Hirose Koichi, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4. ** Haru Okumura, from Persona 5. ** Erika Kurumi, from HeartCatch Pretty Cure ** Ami Mizuno, from Sailor Moon. * After his failed attempt at taking a pictue of Katsuo, Keita screams "WRYYYYYYYYYYY", the signature screech of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure antagonist DIO. Gallery Chapter23cover.png|Chapter cover seraphina volunteering.JPG|Seraphina volunteering maiko keita first year race.JPG|Keita and Maiko's clack of coordination during last year's race cheering team.JPG|Akie and Hotaru as the cheering squad akie cheers kou runs.JPG|Akie cheers on Kou, which makes him run faster dropping the baton.JPG|Kou dropping the baton keitas photo.JPG|Keita's blurry photo keita wryyyy.JPG|Keita screeching WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY katsuos photo.JPG|Katsuo's secret photo Trivia * There's a continuity error in page 11; when Akie is shown cheering on Kou, he's wearing his sports uniform. However, he changed to the cheering squad outfit in page 8, and wears it in all the other pages after it that feature him. Category:Chapters